Mineral bits, also known as drill bits, cutter bits, cutter picks, cutting tips, drill tips, etc. are used in excavation and mining operations. Such bits are typically used on rock boring drill machines for underground earth moving activities typically conducted in underground mines and also tunnel boring operations. Mineral bits are typically releasably retained via suitable mounts secured to a piece of equipment.
Mineral bits are considered a consumable item which may need replacement after a period of use due to failure/fracture (e.g., breaking) or due to partial or complete loss in performance (e.g., cutting ability) due to wear. Depending on the particular application and forces to which a mineral bit may be subjected to, breaking or other condition requiring replacement of mineral bits can occur on a regular basis. In some applications the replacement of mineral bits can be relatively difficult and time consuming and can result in significant downtime of an associated piece of equipment and hence increased costs of an excavation or mining-related operation.
Improvement is therefore desirable.